How It Began
by Wonderstruck Fantasy
Summary: You thought it was going to be an ordinary day at work, but an unexpected meeting changes your simple life into a BIG TIME RUSH!
1. Nice to meet you

YBFN - Your best friends name

—

YBFN: "(YN)! Come here!"

Y: "Coming!" *you quickly pack up your art supplies and run to (YBFN)*

YBFN: "What were you doing?"

Y: "Finishing up my painting, the art show is next week and it's going to be on display."

You are an artist just about to make your debut, the art show next week could mean finally being recognized! It's been about a year since you moved to LA and it hasn't been easy, you work two jobs to pay your rent and you live with your best friend (YBFN).

YBFN: "Maybe if you sell your painting you can finally quit your crappy jobs…"

Y: "That would be a dream come true, I work crazy hours and I'm convinced that my manager would love to see me quit." *you both laugh*

You have been working at a small cafe of the beach and the manager never leaves you alone. She always points out things you do wrong or tells you, you aren't working hard enough. Your other job is a waiter at a restaurant downtown, its a pretty reasonable job, not too hard.

YBFN: "Hey (YN), what time are you working today?"

Y: "5:30, why?"

YBFN: "Ummmm, its 5 right now, don't you think- *you cut her off*

Y: "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

You bolt down 4 flights of stairs and into your car. Today you are working as a waiter and it takes about half an hour to get to work. With all of the traffic though it may take longer which means you might be late.

You finally get to work; you are only 5 minutes late so the manager lets you off with a warning. You change into your uniform and go to your first table.

Y: "Hello, my name is (YN), I will be your waiter this evening."

You stare at them for a moment, there were four guys. To be honest they were all cute especially the shorter tan one.

Y: "So what would you all like to drink?"

?: "I will have a coke."

This one was tall and had blondish brown hair.

?: "Same."

You turned my head to look and him, he was really cute. He had shot brown hair and a sweet smile.

?: "I will just have a water."

You looked away in the direction of the voice and stared. He had to be one of the hottest guys you had ever seen. He had perfect hair and his eyes looked straight at you.

You look at the tan one now.

?: "Umm, I think I will have a Sprite."

Y: "Ok I will get those right away."

You walk always to the kitchen thinking about how amazingly attractive all of those guys were. Even though the tall one with perfect hair was clearly the hottest, the awkward tan one made an impression on you. You couldn't help but smile when you remembered his face.

You walk back to the table with the drinks, passing each one to each of the boys. They ordered their meals and you take their orders and bring them to the kitchen.

They guys P.O.V:

J: "Guys who think the waiter is crushing on me?"

L: "James knock it off, you think every girl is crushing on you."

J: "That's because they usually are." *he flashes a smile*

K: "I think she likes Carlos."

C: "What? No way. *he smiles* She was cute though"

L: "What was her name again?"

C: "It was (YN) right?"

K: "Ya, hey Carlos I think you should ask her out."

J: "What! No I was going to ask he out!"

L: "James you always get the girl let Carlos ask her."

K: "How about we introduce ourselves, then write down our numbers. She will call whomever she wants and that will decide who gets her ok?"

J: "Ok, that seems fair."

L: "Guys shut up she's coming back."

You're P.O.V:

Y: "Here is your food and let me know if I can get you anything else."

K: "Um, (YN) was it; we would like to introduce ourselves."

Lucky! I thought I was never going to find out their names!

Y: "Oh ok."

K: "I am Kendall."

L: "Logan."

J: "James." *he smiles*

C: "Carlos" *he waves*

Y: "Nice to meet you."

To be continued~

**Tell me what you think :) ~Wonderstruck Fantasy**


	2. Dessert?

K: "So, (YN) we were thinking of going out tomorrow to the beach, would you want to come?"

Wow the beach! You can't believe four hot guys are asking to hang out with you.

Y: "Ughh sure! Do you mind if i bring a friend along? We kind of live together and she's really cool."

The Guys: "Sure!"

Y: "Anyways, I have to check on my other tables, but I will be around if you need me." *you smile and walk away*

The Guys P.O.V

As they are eating the guys have a small chat.

L: "Do you think we freaked her out by asking her to hang out?"

C: "I think just a little… but she still said yes" *he smiles*

J: "Remind me to look extra sexy tomorrow guys."

L: "James….." *he glares at him*

J: "What I have to turn on the charm!"

K: "You don't need anything!"

Your P.O.V

*sigh* this has to be the best day of your life. (YBFN) won't believe you when you tell her about this. As you check on the other tables you notice that Carlos is taking little glances in your direction. At the same time you see James, Logan and Kendall arguing about something.

It was about 15 minutes since you visited the guys' table so you walked over to them to check up on how things were going.

Y: "So how is the food? Ok?"

K: "It's great! We are so coming back."

J: "What he said!" *he winks*

You blush, while Carlos and Logan nod in agreement with Kendall.

Y: "Great! So are any of you done?"

J: "Yea I'm done." *he grabs his plate and hands it to you*

L+K+C: "Yea we are too."

Y: *you stack the plate on top of each other* "I will be right back." *you walk away."

Carlos P.O.V

(YN) was incredibly cute. Even James likes her, and he has high standards. I am a little uncomfortable. James always gets the girl and I feel like I have no chance. *sigh* Maybe I should just give up?

Y: "Ok I'm back! Do you guys want desert or any coffee?"

K: "Actually we were planning on getting desert someplace else. Would you like to join us?"

I looked up to see James smiling from excitement.

Y: "I would love too, but I don't get off work for another hour."

L: "That's cool we can wait, right guys."

J: "YES!"

C: "Yea…. sure."

She looked at me with a little awkward stare.

Y: "Oh…. ok"

K: "We will come by in an hour to pick you up."

Y: *she smiles* "Ok then. Here is your bill and you can pay it on the way out and I will see you guys in an hour." *she waves and walks away*

As James and Logan were paying for their meals Kendall pulls me back.

K: "Dude what's wrong? You aren't your cheerful self."

C: "It's nothing…" *I avoid his gaze*

K: "Carlos, I know you better than that what's on your mind?"

C: "James likes (YN) too and I don't have much confidence that I can beat him."

Saying that I walk away to pay my part of the bill.

Kendall P.O.V.

I feel really bad for Carlos but James was my friend too. What am I going to do…


	3. Milkshake

Kendall P.O.V

I walked up to James to talk to him about (YN).

K: "Listen James how much to you like (YN)?"

J: "A lot she's totally hot!"

K: "Do you think you could give Carlos a chance?" *I looked at him with hopeful eyes*

J: "What do you mean?"

K: "I mean, hit on her all you want and if she doesn't show any interest by the end of our beach day tomorrow, back off and give Carlos a chance. He really likes her and he thinks that he has no chance against you."

J: "Seriously? He think he has no chance?"

K: "Yea and I think he really likes her."

J: "Ok, if she isn't into me I will back off."

K: "Thanks man!" * I give him a bro hug*

Your P.O.V

It's been about half an hour since the guys left and it feels like forever. Time couldn't go by any slower…

Finally it was 5 minutes till I got off work and your manager let you off early. You go to the restroom to check my appearance. Everything looked ok, but I didn't want to look awkward. You were going out with four hot guys so you didn't want to look like you didn't belong. You added a little extra make up and changed out of your work cloths.

You leave the restroom and walk to the front entrance and see the boys waiting with smiles across their faces.

L: "Hey (YN) you ready to go?"

Y: "Sure!"

You all pile into Kendall's Escalade and drive to a small but cute desert place on the other side of town.

Carlos P.O.V

We got to the desert cafe and I looked over to James and saw that he was staring at (YN). I knew it. I should just give up.

We went into the cafe and were greeted by the owner. He told us we could have whatever we wanted and that it was on the house.

Your P.O.V

This is getting a little weird. Why was everyone being to nice to you? Did they know something you didn't? It must be your imagination…

Owner: "So what would you like my lady?"

Y: "Do you have milkshakes here?"

Owner: "Oh yes! What flavour would you like?"

Y: "Do you have chocolate?"

Owner: "Chocolate it is!" *he hands you a huge milkshake*

Y: "Woah! There is no way I can finish this!"

J: "Let me help you." *he smiles*

Y: "Sure, be my guest!" *you and James walk over to a table and sit*

James P.O.V

I can't believe I just asked her to share he milkshake with me! That was bold. I just met her today, she must think I'm a psycho.

I look over at the guys who are still ordering their deserts. Logan is talking to the owner while Kendall and Carlos are talking. Kendall looks worried while Carlos is stabbing me depressed glares.

I know I promised Kendall I'd back off, but (YN) isn't shooting me down when I try to make advances.

Your P.O.V

James is actually a really nice guy. Sure he seems a little cocky when it comes to his looks but hes also a real person.

J: "So (YN) do you need a ride back to the restaurant to pick up your car or do you want to just get it tomorrow?"

Y: "I'll just get it tomorrow. Do you think I could get a ride back to my apartment from you guys?"

K: "Sure! And here are our numbers so you can call us tomorrow."

After everyone was done with their deserts the guys drove you home and as you walked back to your apartment you got a text. You opened it and it was from James. You smile and read it.

From: James To: (YN)

I had an awesome time today! Can't wait to see you tomorrow ;D Goodnight~

You text him back goodnight and walk into your apartment to see (YBFN).

YBFN: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ITS 11:00! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME 2 HOURS AGO!"

Y: "Calm down I was out with some guys I met at work."

YBFN: "You went out, at night with some random guys, that you just met…"

Y: "When you put it that way it does sound bad, doesn't it."

YBFN: "YES!"

Y: "I will show you they aren't bad guys."

YBFN: "And how are you going to do that?"

Y: "Tomorrow. Because you and I are going to the beach… with them."

YBFN: "WHAT?"


	4. The Beach

YBFN: "Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Y: "Because you love me and to see that the guys aren't bad people."

YBFN: "Right…"

Y: "Come on, it's going to be fun! Trust me!"

YBFN: "(YN) last time you said trust me, I got grounded for 2 months…"

Y: "Oh that wasn't my fault and you know it! But seriously look on the bright side, its a nice day and you are going to meet 4 extremely hot guys. What could be better?"

After some convincing last night YBFN agreed to coming to the beach with you and the guys. She doesn't think this is a good idea but you are determined to prove her wrong.

YBFN: "So when exactly do we meet the guys?"

Y: "I texted Kendall and he said around 12:30 at the pier."

YBFN: "Kendall? Is that one of their names?"

Y: "Yea there are 4 guys, Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos."

YBFN: "Ok, I'm definitely going to forget."

Y: "Its 12 right now we should leave."

You and YBFN head down to the underground parking and put all of your beachwear in the back seats. On your way to the beach you and YBFN talk about the guys.

YBFN: "You better be right about these boys (YN)."

Y: "Don't worry; I know your going to love them."

YBFN: "Whatever."

Y: "I think one of them is your type." *you give her a smile an a nudge*

YBFN: "Ughh I'm done with guys. They aren't worth my time."

Y: "Aww don't be like that, Logan is a nice guy."

YBFN: "So it's Logan?"

Y: "Oh yes, I could tell right away."

YBFN: "Now I'm looking forward to this. What about you?"

Y: "What do you mean?"

YBFN: "Do you like any of them?"

Y: "Well… I think James likes me. I kind of had a thing for Carlos but he seemed to lose interest in me."

You two arrive at the beach and you instantly see the guys. Kendall's blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb. From the looks of it Logan and Carlos were splashing each other in the water while James was tanning. Kendall sees you and makes his way to you and YBFN.

K: "Hey (YN) you made it! And this must be her roommate?" *he smiles and winks at YBFN*

YBFN: "The one and only."

K: "Well I'm Kendall and the rest of the guys are over there." *he points in their direction*

The three of you walk up to Carlos and Logan who ended up coming out of the water. James sees you and springs up with a smile across his face.

Y: "Hey guys!" *you give them hugs*

L: "Hi!"

J: "Hey!"

C: *he waves*

Y: "Anyways this is YBFN, she's my roommate I was talking to you about."

They all say hi and Carlos and Logan decide to go back into the water, Kendall decided to go with them this time. After some persuasion YBFN joins them as well. You decide to stay and tan with James.

Y: "So what's up? What have you guys been doing all day?"

J: "Nothing really. We were only here for maybe 5 minutes before you got here."

Y: "Oh ok."

J: "I was pretty bored before you arrived."

Kendall's P.O.V

I took Carlos aside while Logan and YBFN are talking.

K: "Listen, I talked to James and he agreed that if (YN) rejects him by the end of today then he will back off. You need to start talking to her."

C: "What's the point? She won't reject him."

K: "You don't know that. You're basically giving up."

C: *he gives him a sad look* "I know…"

K: "So go over there and talk to her!" *he shoves Carlos*

*Carlos walks onto the beach and heads for (YN)*

To be continued~


	5. I'm Sorry

Carlos' P.O.V

Kendall is right, I can't just give up. Just because James is really attractive doesn't mean I don't have a chance. As I got closer to where (YN) was talking to James I saw the smiles on their faces. Once again I got that tight knot in my stomach. I quickly got over it and walked up to (YN).

C: "Hey! (YN) could I talk to you alone for a sec?"

Y: "Sure Carlos!" *she smiled and stood up*

We walked towards a group of palm trees and sat down under them.

Y: "So what did you want to talk to me about Carlos? Are you ok?"

I looked up at her and she seemed genuinely worried.

C: "No, I'm fine. It's just that I realized that I haven't been the friendliest person to you. When we met yesterday I instantly felt a connection with you. I actually found you really cute." *she giggled and blushed* "but then I noticed that James also seemed to like you…"

Y: "What does James have to do with this?"

C: "Well as you can tell James is a pretty handsome guy and well.. I guess I got a little self conscious. I thought I had no chance if it was him I was competing with so I guess I started to avoid you."

Y: "But if you were so bothered how did you manage to get the courage to talk to me?"

C: "I talked to Kendall and he told me that I was just giving up without trying. It really bothered me; never knowing what could be would kill me more than being rejected."

Your P.O.V

You were shocked with how open Carlos was being. You've never seen him like this.

Y: "Since you are being honest with me I will do the same. When we first met I was attracted to you, not James. But you quickly lost interest with me so I decided to give up."

C: "So you're saying that I broke down over nothing?"

Y: "Basically, if you put it that way" *you chuckled*

C: "AHHHHHHHHH! I WASTED SO MUCH TIME!"

Y: "You really should have more confidence in yourself."

C: "I know, I've been told…" *he sighs and you both laugh*

Kendall's P.O.V

I looked over at Carlos and I saw him laughing with (YN).

K: "Thank God that worked out well."

L: "Oh you mean Carlos and (YN)? He was really bummed out yesterday, he looks fine now though."

K: "How do you think James is gonna take it?"

L: "I don't know? Has he ever been rejected before?"

K: "I don't thinks so…"

YBFN: "So are they together?"

K: "I don't think so yet."

Nobody's P.O.V

Everyone makes there way to the beach and they see James lying on the blanket.

L: "Yo!"

J: "Hey guys, you here to tan too?"

YBFN: "I am! I'm as white as a ghost." *she laughs*

She lays down next to James and they start talking. Logan and Kendall take this as a signal to leave.

L: "Hey me and Kendall are going to get some drinks. You guys want anything?"

J: "Just water."

YBFN: "Same!"

K: "What do you think (YN) would want, I don't want to _disturb_ her and Carlos."

YBFN: "Get her an iced tea, it's her favorite."

L: "Same with Carlos, ok well be back."

The two boys leave to get the drinks while you and YFBN get cozy your boys ;D.


	6. Date Night

Kendall's P.O.V

K: "So what do think?"

L: "Hmmm I don't know I mean he said he liked her but who knows. He is always changing his mind."

K: "I know right? That's why I told Carlos to get up off his ass and talk to her."

L: "Its a good thing you did, I wouldn't take one more minute of depressed Carlos."

Your P.O.V

If you had to pick on word to describe Carlos is would be, adorable. He has to be one of the cutest, sweetest guys you have ever met.

C: "So now that we talked about that whole situation I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

You blushed. How could you say no he was trying so hard to be open with you and he was being so amazing.

Y: "Yes!" *you grab hold of his hand*

You look up at Carlos' face and it was as red as a cherry.

C: *he squeezed your hand* "Great! I need to make up for lost time. How does dinner sound?"

Y: "It sounds delicious."

C: "When do you want to go?"

Y: "Are you busy tonight?"

C: "Now I am." *he chuckled*

Both of you got up and walked over to YBFN and James who were talking up a storm. They didn't notice you or Carlos until you cleared your throat.

YBFN: "Oh (YN)! Where have you been? Its been like 30 minutes."

Y: "Talking to my man Carlos here. But what does it matter anyways? You and James seemed to be occupied."

Neither her or James replied to your comment but they both blushed like crazy. You and Carlos laughed and were till holding hands. YBFN saw and she was about to freak out just as Kendall and Logan walked up to us.

K: "Hey guys! Were back with the drinks."

Y: "Drinks?"

YBFN: "You were busy so I just told them what you would want."

Y: "Oh ok thanks."

Kendall's P.O.V

As Logan and I were walking back to everyone, he nudged me.

L: "Dude look!" *he pointed*

I looked up and saw (YN) and Carlos holding hands.

K: "Holy Shit! I guess he got the balls to talk to her."

Your P.O.V

J: "So guys do you wanna grab dinner somewhere?"

You and Carlos shot each other a worried look.

C: "Um James we kind of already have plans…" *he pointed to you and himself*

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

J: "Oh ok, I guess."

I decided it was time to cut in.

Y: "So I think I'm gonna head back home."

C: "I'll drive you."

L: "Wait how are we suppose to get home then?"

YBFN: "Don't worry you can take my car."

Everyone seemed ok with that. They said their goodbyes and YBFN whispered in your ear.

YBFN: "I expect full details later." *she backed away and smirked*

You and Carlos got into his car and he drive you back to your apartment. He pulled in the front of the building and stopped the car.

Y: "Thanks for taking me home."

C: "No problem. Really."

Y: "So what time will you pick me up tonight?"

C: "How does 7:30 sound?"

Y: "Great!"

You both sat in awkward silence for about a minute. His hand was still over yours and you didn't know what to do. You turned your head and he was staring at you.

He leaned in and pressed his lips on yours. You instantly felt sparks and didn't want it to stop. As he pulled away you felt a little lost but it was fine.

C: "See you at 7:30…"

Y: "Bye."

You got out of the car and walked into the front doors. Your night was just beginning, now you had to find and outfit and get ready in just 3 hours.


	7. Beautiful

Y: "AHHHHHH! I HAVE NOTHING TO WHERE! I have no idea where hes taking me."

You tear your closet apart looking for the right thing to wear. You have 2 different outfits but you can't decide between them. One is a sleek black dress with sliver, black stilettos and a silver clutch purse. Tho other was red strapless top with black booty shorts, floral wedges and your favorite handbag.

After a nice shower you go back into your room and have decided to go with the red top and shorts. Its the first date right? Why get all fancy? After changing and doing your hair and make up you notice that YBFN is still not home. You pick up your cell phone and text her.

_To: YBFN_

_Where r u? R u still with the guys?_

—

_From: YBFN_

_Yeahh :) Were out at a sushi bar XD I'll be home later k?_

You smile. After all her yelling at you she ended up becoming friends with them too.

You take a look at the clock on your nightstand, 7:20.

Y: "Shit!"

You ran down to the frond of the building and saw Carlos waiting in his car. You run over and tap the window lightly.

*tap*

He turns and sees you.

C: "I was just about to call you."

Y: "Aha. now you don't have too!" *you smiled* "So where exactly are you taking me?"

C: "Woah now, you'll see."

You turned to look at him and he was grinning.

A couple minutes later he pulled onto the side of the road and stopped. You waited there for him to say something.

Y: "Soooo, what are we waiting for?"

C: "Look." *he pointed out the window*

You turned and looked out the window and toy saw the beach. It wasn't the same one you were at this morning. This one was private. You stared for a moment, then you noticed a small table with a candle on it and small candles around on the ground.

Y: "Carlos…."

C: "Come on, foods going to get cold!"

He hopped out of the car and made his way to your car door. He opened it and offered you his hand. Lifting your hand to his he lead you down to the beach and to the table.

He pulled out your chair and you sat down. It was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.


	8. Will You?

Y: "Carlos this was amazing…"

After the most romantic dinner you have probably ever eaten you and Carlos decided to go on a nice walk along the beach. The weather was perfect, it wasn't too hot because it was dark out but it was still warm enough.

Y: "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

C: "Don't worry about it, it was the least I could do for you."

You laughed and took hold of his hand. Both of you paused and stared at each other. Nothing could ruin this moment, he cupped your face with his hands and kissed you gently. You felt an overwhelming wave of heat wash over you and when he pulled away you couldn't help but blush. You noticed that he was blushing too even though it was dark out.

C: "So is there anything else you want to do?"

Y: "I have yet to make a sandcastle…"

He smirked and bent down and gathered some sand into a pile. He stoped and looked up at you.

C: "Well am I going to build this all by myself?"

You chuckled and bent down to join him.

**With the boys and YBFN ~**

K: "How do you think things are going?"

J: "Do you mean with Carlos and (YN)?"

K: "Yeah."

YBFN: "Trust me its going great."

L: "How do you know?"

YBFN: "When (YN) and I go on dates and were not happy we send each other SOS texts. Which means that we are bored out of our minds. I haven't gotten one yet so things with her and Carlos should be going well."

K: "Wow… Girls I will never understand them."

**Back to you and Carlos ~**

Y: "Thanks for a wonderful time Carlos."

You blushed at he parked infront of your condo.

C: "Trust me it was my pleasure. We need to do this again sometime."

Y: "Definitely!"

He leaned in and kisses you passionately. You feel the sparks between you and Carlos. This was the first time you've felt this way about anyone.

Y: "Goodnight."

He gives you a quick kiss and smiles.

C: "Goodnight."

You leave his car and walk towards the entrance of the building.

C: "WAIT!"

You turn around to see Carlos running after you.

C: "(YN) wait I forgot to ask you something important."

You wait in front of the door as he approaches you.

Y: "Carlos?"

C: "I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend…"

You felt butterflies. Did you just hear him correctly?

Y: "R-really?"

C: "Yup!"

You pull him in for a kiss. You feel him smile as you kiss him.

C: "So is that a yes?"

—-

**END**


End file.
